Her choice.
by ILoveSClub7
Summary: Rating for language. Faith and Buffy reflect on her choice;WIP.
1. Prolouge

I've found a rhythm in my blood that enflames me.  
  
I'm changed. I remember the old me. Buffy's third hand. Always the second to Buffy. Everything..Buffy, Buffy, Buffy.   
  
Now, I'm independant. Now, I don't mind the shadows and nightmares of my sleeping hours.  
  
I've begun to enjoy them.  
  
  
  
________________________________________  
  
I couldn't believe her.  
  
I couldn't believe she had turned on me. Gone to the Mayor. As if he could help her with anything.  
  
Faith was more to me than just a friend. I felt hidden emotions develop inside of me as I got to know her better and better. I've never felt this way about anything or anyone before -- not even Angel.  
  
  
  
________________________________________  
  
Why did I turn? Now, what kind of stupid question is that?   
  
I bet you don't know how it feels to be second. To earn something, to do something better than anyone else could, and still be referred to as "second best".  
  
No, you don't understand. Slaying is in my blood. I could feel it. I could smell it. God damnit, I could taste the fucking thing. Buffy? What kind of slayer would go sleep with the guy she is supposed to kill? Wake up, B.  
  
  
________________________________________  
  
Faith always thought killing was in her blood. How could it be in her blood if she hasn't even known her father, and when her Mother made her look like a nun with all the guys she slept with? There is one thing that seperate me from Faith. Just one thing. I don't enjoy killing. You know what I mean. Faith, well ... I don't know how to describe it.  
  
She's just.. crazy. 


	2. Just another scenario..

Auburn tints, wide and blantant, were staring at the blonde. The blonde raised her fists and took a glaring stance. A slick smirk played across the full lips of Faith as she watched her former friend attempt to scare her.  
  
"How are you doing today, B? I mean..you seem all..perky." Faith said the last word in a michevious way as she shuffled around the apartment room a bit, her clenched fists at her side.  
  
Buffy cocked an eyebrow. "I'm fine, and you?" She replied sarcastically as she glimpsed around the room, as if there was a trap.  
  
"You know me, five by five. Although..I could be doing better, if there wasn't some blonde girl in my face. The same blonde girl that has been irritating me for months, and you know what I want to do to this blonde girl, B?"  
  
Buffy tilted her head to the side, smiling strainly. "What?" There was obvious tension between the two, but the pair seemed oblivious.  
  
Faith shrugged simply. "I want to kick her ass." And with that, Faith came at her with a right jab at the side of Buffy's face. Having the agility, Buffy ducked the punch and swung around Faith. She grabbed the back of Faith's head, and headbutted her. Faith stumbled foward into the wall. She turned around, only to be met with a spinning heel to the chin.   
  
Buffy smirked. "Looks like it's the other way around, eh Faith?" She swung a left, and struck Faith in the cheek. With her momentum, Buffy swung another left, but skillfully Faith blocked it and dropped her to the floor with a hard kick to her gut. Faith easily climbed on top of the blonde's back and grabbed her arm, twisting it a bit. Buffy yelped.   
  
"You're not in the position to say anything, B." Faith twisted her arm more. Buffy muffled into the ground a bit, and managed to raise her leg backwards. Faith didn't see it coming; Buffy pushed the heel of her foot into Faith's face. Faith stumbled off of her, dropping her arm in the process. Buffy straddled Faith's waist and started to punch away at any part of the head she had access to. Faith murmered a bit between punches. Buffy just smiled.  
  
"Come on Faith!" Buffy hit a huge punch to Faith's jaw. That's it, Faith had had it. She aggresively shoved the Slayer off of her. Buffy stood to see Faith jumping to her feet. Again, the two Chosens squared off.  
  
"Tell me Faith, why do I irritate you?" Buffy asked innocently, brushing some gold tendrils from her face.  
  
"Is that a joke? You know why, Sunshine." Faith replied smugly. Buffy raised her eyebrows at Faith.  
  
"I don't know why, Faith." All of a sudden, Faith's breathing calmed, as did Buffy's. "What happened between us? One day..we're smiling and all happy..hanging out with Willow and Xander at the Bronze, dancing. The next..well, you're killing someone. An innocent someone." Buffy blinked, stepping back, as if she were expecting a hit from Faith. Faith looked down at the ground, dropping her balled up fist to her side. In a few moments, she looked up at Buffy. Simply, she shook her head.   
  
"Just..fuck this." Faith turned and headed towards the door. She grabbed her leather jacket up from the ground and slid it over her shoulders to hide the maroon halter that adorned her chest. Buffy jogged up behind Faith and touched her shoulder gently. "Faith.."  
  
Faith spun around and pushed the blonde slayer away. "Just leave me alone now, alright Buffy? Can you do that?" Buffy nodded slowly. Faith shook her head with a sigh and turned back around. She muttered under her breath as she walked out of the door, leaving a confused Buffy. 


End file.
